1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to roller skate structures and more particularly pertains to a spring supported in-line skate for resiliently supporting a skater relative to a ground surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of roller skate structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, roller skate structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art roller skate structures include U.S. Pat. No. 4,045,046; U.S. Pat. No. 4,218,098; U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,399; U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,208; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,152.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a spring supported in-line skate for resiliently supporting a skater relative to a ground surface which includes a foot engaging means for receiving a human foot, a rolling support means movably mounted to the foot engaging means for rollingly engaging a ground surface, and a spring means interposed between the foot engaging means and the rolling support means for resiliently supporting the same in a spaced relationship to absorb bumps and shocks during skating.
In these respects, the spring supported in-line skate according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of resiliently supporting a skater relative to a ground surface.